Amigo Oculto
by xAkemihime
Summary: Já é Natal. E também dia de revelar o amigo oculto. Mas as coisas não saíram como esperado graças a uma tempestade inesperada que deu início a muita confusão no navio Sunny. - Especial de Natal - Em parceria com Kahhh.


One Piece não nos pertence.

Sim, "nos", essa história é escrita em parceria com a Kahhh. Infelizmente esse site não tem como colocar co-autores nas histórias ainda, então como eu sou mais ativa aqui, resolvemos que eu iria postá-la :D.

Especial de natal de one piece, quem não gosta? hahaha

Divirtam-se!

* * *

Já era Natal.

O Sunny navegava calmamente pelo Novo Mundo, os tripulantes do navio estavam ansiosos por esse dia, porque além de haver uma maravilhosa ceia feita por Sanji, seria dia de revelar o amigo secreto. Antes disso, Nami observou cautelosamente os céus, caso uma tempestade estivesse se aproximando, talvez o dia de revelar o amigo secreto poderia ser adiado. Mas como Nami não identificou sequer uma nuvem, o dia estava livre para festa.

No centro do navio, havia uma mesa enorme repleta de aperitivos saborosos. Vez ou outra Sanji puxa Luffy pelo colarinho na intenção de tirá-lo de lá, porque o capitão podia muito bem acabar com toda a comida.

Nami ao perceber a animação de Luffy, resolveu unir todo mundo para que começassem a revelar o amigo secreto, assim evitaria prejuízos caso Luffy resolva surtar por tamanha quantidade de comida.

Todos estavam com o mesmo embrulho em seus presentes, pois compraram somente em uma loja que possuía uma boa diversidade de itens a venda – porém menos Chopper, que foi para o outro lado da cidade comprar um tipo de presente diferente dos demais.

Na hora da troca de presentes dentro do Sunny, no Natal, o céu começa a trovejar e uma enorme tempestade se aproximava, fazendo com que o bando interrompesse a troca de presentes antes mesmo de ela acontecer.

- Nami. Você disse que não haveria tempestades hoje! – Chopper gritou, tentando se equilibrar por causa do balançar do navio.

- Todos cometemos erros, Chopper!

A tempestade foi se tornando violenta, fazendo com que os presentes acidentalmente acabassem se misturando no meio da confusão e do agito das ondas sobre o navio, enquanto os companheiros tentam controlar o Sunny. Quando a tempestade se acalmou, eles decidiram finalmente iniciar a troca de presentes, cada um pegou o presente que comprou, sem se dar conta que, devido ao embrulho ser o mesmo, acabam pegando o presente errado, ficando tudo trocado – Até mesmo o embrulho do presente de Chopper era o mesmo.

- Ok, eu começo! – Luffy já foi falando, todo animado, com o presente que tinha comprado em mãos.

Todos concordaram, alguns empolgados, outros já nem tanto.

- Eu tirei o Chopper!

- Luffy! – Uma onda de reclamação veio a seguir.

- O que foi?

- Seu idiota, não é para falar assim! Tem que dar dicas até nós descobrirmos! – Nami reclamou com o capitão, murmurando algo como "eu sabia que isso não ia dar certo...".

- Ah certo, certo, desculpa. – Sorriu ele. – Meu amigo secreto é uma rena!

Nami suspirou, mas dessa vez foi Sanji quem tomou a palavra, irritado.

- Já sabemos que é o Chopper, seu merda! Entrega logo o maldito presente!

Os olhos de Chopper se arregalaram ao ver a enorme caixa de presente. Empolgado, correu até o embrulho já desfazendo os laços.

- Pelo jeito é um ótimo presente pelo tamanho da caixa – Usopp falou observando o sorriso alargado nos lábios do companheiro rena.

Luffy franziu o cenho um pouco, achando algo estranho ao observar detalhadamente a caixa de presente, que parecia um pouco menor de quando havia saído da loja. Mas ele decidiu deixar isso de lado, às vezes era só coisa da sua cabeça mesmo.

- Mas... O que é isso? – Chopper indagou, enquanto revirava um pote, contendo a embalagem escrita "vaselina". Os companheiros olharam sem acreditar muito no que a rena havia ganhado.

- Não sabia que renas precisavam disso para passar naquilo... – Comentou Robin, quebrando o silêncio que fora exercido pela surpresa do presente de Chopper.

- Luffy, poderia nos explicar isso? – Nami apontou com o dedo indicador o objeto nas mãos de Chopper que, agora, continha uma expressão nada formal.

- Mas não foi esse o presente que comprei – Luffy relatou coçando com a nunca. – Eu nem sei o que é isso... O que é isso?

Antes que Nami pudesse abrir a boca para dizer algo bem grosseiro para o capitão, Chopper disse:

- Minha vez! – A pequena rena se remexia empolgada, enquanto segurava um pequeno embrulho entre suas mãos.

Os tripulantes resolveram deixar aquela questão da vaselina de lado, pelo menos por hora, logo Nami tiraria aquela história a limpo, com certeza.

- Aham. Meu amigo secreto é alto, forte, incrível...

- É o Franky! – Usopp era o único capaz de acertar, já que os dois admiravam o corpo robótico do nakama.

- Isso! Isso! – Chopper caminhou todo sorridente até Franky, no entanto estranhou a embrulho em suas mãos, achou muito pequeno, mas entregou mesmo assim.

- Obrigado Chopper. SUPPPER! – Fez uma de suas poses com o presente já em mãos.

Franky não estava a fim de demora e já rasgou o papel do presente, ao abrir a caixinha, piscou várias vezes sem acreditar no que acabou de ganhar. Com o dedo, segurou uma pequena peça na cor rosa, em volta continha uma renda toda bordada.

Chopper, ao ver a calcinha minúscula por entre os dedos de Franky, desesperou-se.

- Não... Não foi isso que... – A rena engoliu suas próprias palavras após ver Franky retirar a cueca, revelando seus atributos.

- Coloque essa cueca nojenta de volta, seu merda! – Sanji soltava fogo pelas ventas com a cena que estava presenciando.

- Que nojo, seu tarado, pervertido, idiota! – Nami reclamou com as mãos postas sobre os olhos.

- Ora, gostei do que vi – Robin sorriu sem sequer estar constrangida com o que vira.

Franky colocou a calcinha, virando de costas para os companheiros e fazendo mais uma suas poses.

- Novo visual do Franky, SUPPPEERR! Obrigado, Chopper.

- D-De nada, seu maldito! – Exclamou a rena, corando, sem graça. Chopper sabia que aquele não era o presente que tinha comprado, mas decidiu não comentar nada, até porque Franky havia adorado.

- Na verdade, esse presente fui eu que... – Brook tentou argumentar, mas logo foi interrompido.

- SUPEEEER! Então, meu amigo secreto vai _super_ adorar essa calcinha!

- É o Brook. – Usopp disse rapidamente em meio a um suspiro, era óbvio.

Franky, ao contrário de Luffy e Chopper, não estranhou o presente que acabava de entregar para Brook. A caixa era bem pequena, afinal.

Brook, animado, pegou o embrulho das mãos de Franky. Mas o esqueleto estava deixando praticamente todo mundo irritado, porque parecia que estava desmanchando o laço em câmera lenta.

- Anda logo Brook, eu quero ver o que é! - Luffy se remoia de curiosidade.

- Não quero estragar esse lindo laço, porque pretendo guardá-lo para...

- Se você não desfazer esse laço agora, te arrebento – Nami já arregaçava as mangas de sua blusa.

Brook abriu imediatamente o embrulho, afinal Nami sabia ser assustadora quando se estressava com algo.

Brook, ao ver o presente que ganhou, ficou observando completamente quieto, logo após, colocou a mão sobre o peito, aparentando estar emocionado.

- Oh, que presente maravilhoso! - Brook tirou da caixa uma bolinha de gude – Um tapa olhos, era disso que eu precisava para dormir, porque a claridade sempre entra por esses buracos. Yohohohoho – Brook colocou a bolinha de gude no buraco dos olhos, encaixando perfeitamente – Incrível! Agora irei dormir como uma tábua. Mas espera, só tem um tapa olho e eu tenho dois olhos. Oh! Não tenho olhos! Yohohohohoho.

- Hey! Mas não... – Franky se calou, após se deparar com o olhar demoníaco de Nami que o encarava. Então Franky pôde concluir uma coisa: aquela bola de gude era o presente de Nami, um presente típico de um pão duro como ela, mas para quem seria? Curiosidade cruel.

Era a vez de Brook. Ele olhou para a caixa de presentes em suas mãos, com um ar curioso. O presente que ele realmente havia comprado para seu amigo oculto acabara sendo entregue para Franky. Na hora o esqueleto até tentou argumentar, mas foi em vão, e por um lado ele não achou de todo ruim, afinal o ciborgue havia adorado a roupa intima.

Mas e agora? O que estaria envolto daquele embrulho que ele carregava em suas mãos? Segurou firme a caixa colocando perto do ouvido e balançou, pôde notar o objeto movimentar com o balançar, ficou receoso pelo que poderia estar ali dentro, mas mesmo assim resolveu revelar seu amigo oculto e entregar o presente.

Com passos lentos, caminhou até Robin parando ao lado da arqueóloga.

- Antes de lhe entregar o presente, posso ver sua calçinha? – Brook sentiu apenas uma pancada na cabeça, era Nami que não tolerava esse tipo de coisa vindo do nakama esqueleto.

Robin, ao ver que Brook lhe estendeu o presente, o pegou com um sorriso singelo nos lábios.

- Obrigada, Brook-san – Abraçou o esqueleto, deixando-o todo afobado.

Robin abriu cuidadosamente o presente, tomando cuidado para não rasgar completamente o bonito embrulho. A mulher fez uma expressão de surpresa que duraram poucos segundos, após olhar o conteúdo da caixa.

Os companheiros – inclusive Brook - estavam praticamente encima de Robin, curiosos para saber o que ela ganhara.

- O que é? – Perguntou Nami, sem se aguentar de curiosidade.

- Ora... Por essa eu não esperava. – Sorriu a arqueóloga, retirando da caixa algo comprido, num tom cinza, e tinha o formato de uma chave de fenda, mas na verdade não tinha nada a ver com tal objeto, o que fez os olhos de todos se arregalarem devido ao choque.

- Seu idiota! – Nami gritou com Brook, socando-o no topo da cabeça... Ou crânio.

- Seu merda! – Sanji logo se juntou a Nami. – Foi dar logo um vibrador para uma dama como a Robin-chwan!

- Oh, me desculpe se a ofendi, Robin-san! Isso foi deveras desrespeitoso! – O esqueleto falava, se abaixando. Mas uma pergunta pairava sobre sua cabeça "quem havia comprado aquilo, afinal?".

- Ah não se preocupe, Brook-san, eu adorei, obrigada pelo presente! – Robin agradeceu educadamente, sorrindo.

Os amigos olharam-na, mas não se atreveram a comentar mais nada. Mas notaram que Chopper estava muito quieto, e isso de fato suava suspeito. E uma pergunta ecoava na mente deles: mas por que diabos Chopper compraria aquilo? E para quem?

Robin deixou o objeto comprido e roliço em cima da mesa, seu olhar se direcionou para o espadachim que estava sentado no chão com as costas escoradas no tronco do mastro do navio. Ela sorriu ao notar as bochechas de Zoro ficarem totalmente vermelhas, ela adorava provocar o espadachim.

- Robin tirou Zoro! – Chopper ficou animado, porque era justamente ela quem ele queria que o tirasse.

Robin se levantou da cadeira onde estava e foi até Zoro, lhe entregando o presente. Ela ignorou o fato do presente não ser o que ela comprara, afinal o que importava naquele momento era a intenção.

- Obrigado... – Ele disse, um pouco corado depois do abraço que ela lhe dera.

Sem ser tão cuidadoso como Robin, o espadachim logo rasgou o embrulho do presente, revelando a todos um conjunto de lingerie bem bonito na intensa cor vermelha. A mesma cor que preenchia agora, mais do que nunca, sua face.

Ele simplesmente ficou sem fala. Robin lhe dera uma lingerie! Será que era dela? Será que ela havia usado? E por que ele estava pensando naquilo? Céus...

A arqueóloga olhava com um ar divertido para a peça de roupa ainda nas mãos dele.

- Marimo de merda! – Sanji tomou o presente das mãos de Zoro, segurando firmemente a peça íntima - Robin-san – Os olhos de Sanji brilharam de moção.

- Oe! Me dê isso seu cozinheiro pervertido! – O espadachim pegou o seu presente das garras do loiro, que não ficou nada satisfeito. Apesar de Zoro não acreditar no que acabara de receber, aceitou mesmo assim, dizendo um *obrigado* envergonhado.

Robin não sabia ao certo de quem era aquela lingerie, mas o olhar de Sanji sobre a lingerie e também Nami, era muito suspeito. E a reação de tomar a lingerie das mãos de Zoro soou bem suspeito, afinal somente ele e Brook eram capazes de dar esse tipo de presente. Robin sorriu com a confusão que isso tudo gerou.

Infelizmente a confusão estava se encaminhando para mais uma típica briga entre Zoro e Sanji, mas antes que eles pudessem sequer começar com chutes e socos, Nami tratou de colocar alguma ordem no local.

- Zoro! Anda logo, é a sua vez!

O espadachim se levantou mal humorado, com o presente em mãos e simplesmente jogou encima de Sanji a sua frente.

- Toma aí.

Luffy na hora começou a rir.

- O amigo secreto do Zoro é o Sanji! – Disse como se fosse a coisa mais hilária do mundo, especialmente ao ver a cara de insatisfação de ambos os homens.

Sanji estava prestes a xingar Zoro, mas o tamanho da caixa lhe chamou a atenção. O que poderia ser? Rasgou o papel colorido da caixa e, ao ver o que ganhara, cerrou os punhos sem saber se sentia ódio ou felicidade.

- Só pode estar zoando com a minha cara, espadachim de merda! – Murmurou encarando Zoro que sequer deu ouvidos.

Luffy esticou a cabeça para ver por cima de Sanji o que era o presente.

- AH! Essa boneca...!

- Boneca? – Nami nem ao menos deixou o capitão terminar de falar, tomou a caixa das mãos de Sanji e olhou para dentro. – Que horror! – Retirou da caixa uma boneca inflável.

Franky imediatamente caiu na gargalhada.

- Olha nii-san, se você não quiser, eu quero! – Já foi logo deixando bem claro, em meio aos risos.

- Isso é o que as pessoas usam para... – Brook tentou dizer, mas foi logo interrompido.

- Cale a boca, imbecil! – Nami exclamou, alterada. – Zoro, seu idiota, não vamos manter uma coisa dessas aqui dentro do navio!

Zoro nem fez questão de ver o que era, apenas virou de costas e tomou um longo gole de sua garrafa de sakê. Mas uma coisa ele tinha certeza: não era o presente que havia comprado.

- Ah, mas Nami-san... – Sanji tentou protestar, mas desistiu ao ver o olhar que a navegadora o lançara.

Nami suspirou.

- Andem, vamos logo acabar com isso.

- Certo. – Sanji se endireitou e pegou a pequena caixa de presentes. Ele sinceramente não sabia o que poderia sair dali, visto que seu belíssimo conjunto de lingerie que havia comprado para sua Nami-san acabara ficando nas mãos daquele espadachim de merda. Agora só restava torcer para ter um bom presente dentro daquele embrulho. – Meu amigo secreto é uma deusa, dona dos meus sonhos, musa da minha vi...

- Tá, tá, entendi. – Nami disse, se aproximando dele e tomando o presente de suas mãos com fervor. Retirou o embrulho rapidamente, louca para descobrir o que ganhara. Seu sorriso, no entanto, sumiu imediatamente, dando lugar para uma irritação profunda. – Você ficou louco? O que eu iria querer com um filme pornô gay?

Nami tentou partir para cima de Sanji, cega de raiva, com o DVD escrito "pornô gay" em suas mãos. Luffy ria cada vez mais alto, sendo acompanhado por Usopp e Franky, sempre dizendo algo como "amigo oculto é a melhor coisa do mundo, vamos fazer isso sempre!".

Porém, pior do que Nami se encontrava, só mesmo o cozinheiro, que berrava mil pedidos de desculpas, falando que nunca compraria algo daquele tipo para sua Nami-swan.

- Se não foi você... – Logo ela se acalmou um pouco. – Então quem foi?

Todos se olharam. Exceto uma pessoa. Aquela que havia congelado com uma garrafa de sakê na boca, aparentando claro nervosismo.

Respondeu de uma vez, sem rodeios.

- Era meu presente pra esse cozinheiro pervertido.

Óbvio que Sanji ficou puto, já querendo arrumar mais uma briga, mas Nami não permitiu que isso acontecesse, apesar dela mesma também não estar nem um pouco satisfeita.

- Depois vemos isso, agora é minha vez! – Seus olhos claros passearam sobre todos no local, parando sobre certo nakama sorridente, e que seu sorriso se alargou após perceber que fora ele que Nami tinha tirado.

- Obrigado Nami! – Usopp correu até a navegadora, ansioso para abrir o presente. Nami tentou hesitar, porque ela queria dar detalhes da pessoa antes de revelar seu amigo oculto, mas parece que isso agora não era mais necessário. Nami entregou o presente e abraçou Usopp, que logo se pôs a rasgar o papel.

Arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver que ganhara uma bússola.

- Ahm... Obrigado...? – Aquilo soou mais como uma pergunta, enquanto ele erguia a bússola para todos verem. Estava claro que aquele presente era para outra pessoa.

- Ninguém mandou ter um péssimo senso de direção. – Zoro falou simplesmente, arrancando olhares indignados de Usopp e dos outros companheiros.

Usopp não discutiu, apenas guardou de volta a bússola, depois daria um jeito de colocá-la discretamente entre os pertences de Zoro. Quem sabe isso ajudaria ele.

- Isso significa que eu sou seu amigo oculto, Usopp! – Exclamou Luffy, pulando entusiasmado. – Presente! Cadê o meu presente?

Usopp olhou com receio a caixa de presente em suas mãos, e parecia ser mais pequena do que aquela que trouxe da loja.

- Aqui está Luffy, e... – O capitão tomou o presente das mãos de Usopp interrompendo suas palavras. Ele tinha a intenção de se desculpar caso o presente fosse algo constrangedor, assim como da Robin, Franky etc...

Luffy entusiasmado rasgou o papel do presente com rapidez. Ao abrir a caixa, tirou um pote tamanho médio, escrito *CalcitranB3*. Todos estavam segurando o riso, porque aquele presente fora o mais estranho. Mas Luffy achou que dentro daquele pote teria algo saboroso. Segurou firme na tampa e abriu, já colocando na boca.

- Não Luffy! –O ciborgue interrompeu Luffy. Que estava prestes a comer o que tinha dentro do pote – Esse presente era meu para o Brook, porque é um ótimo fortalecedor de óssos! – Explicou contente em ter conseguido evitar que Luffy fizesse uma besteira.

- Yohohoho obrigado Franky-san! Isso com certeza deixará meus ossos mais fortes!

- Quer dizer que não é para comer? – Luffy indagou, examinando o frasco, fazendo uma careta.

- Não!

-Ah... Olhando bem, nem parece ser tão gostoso assim... – Disse ele, largando o frasco. – Então, se esse não era o meu presente, qual era?

Silêncio.

Todos olhavam para Usopp, que coçou a cabeça, constrangido.

- Vaselina – Murmurou bem baixinho.

- O quê? – Nami exclamou, surpresa. – Por quê?

- Bem... Eu ouvi falar que deixava a borracha brilhando... – Usopp respondeu com medo da reação da navegadora.

Mas para a felicidade dele, ela apenas suspirou desenganada.

- Certo... Olha a confusão que isso deu! Nunca mais faremos isso de novo. – Declarou, fazendo todos concordarem, exceto um hiperativo capitão, claro.

- Ah Nami! – Choramingou. – Mas foi tão divertido!

- Você ganhou um fortalecedor de ossos.

- Mas foi divertido mesmo assim! – Luffy riu, após se lembrar da boneca inflável que Zoro havia dado para Sanji – O meu presente era essa boneca para o Chopper, achei legal e decidi comprar.

O bando teve vaga percepção de que Luffy comprara aquela boneca sem ao menos saber o que era, realmente era algo típico vindo do capitão.

- O meu presente era para o Franky, e foi parar nas mãos da Robin – A rena disse. Os olhos de Franky se arregalaram.

- Para mim?

- Comprei em uma loja que dizia: *belas ferramentas para uso diário*. Então se você ganhasse uma ferramenta assim, não seria tão trabalhoso arrumar o Sunny...

Mais um que comprara o presente sem ao menos saber o que era. Na realidade, Chopper entrara num Sex Chop e comprou um vibrador achando que era uma ferramenta de trabalho.

- Ora, então foi isso – Robin entregou o presente para Franky, que sorriu sem graça após pegar no gigante vibrador cinza – O meu era a bússola, que comprei de presente para o espadachim-san.

Dessa todos já sabiam, de menos o próprio Zoro, que fez uma cara emburrada.

- Eu não preciso disso!

- Bem, e já sabemos que o filme pornô gay era para o Sanji-kun... – Disse Nami, jogando o DVD encima do loiro, com uma expressão de nojo.

- Marimo de merda...

- Ah e a calcinha era para você, Robin-san. – Sorriu Brook. – Aliás, posso ver sua calcinha?

- Não.

- Era para a Robin? – Franky olhou triste para a peça de roupa, logo depois fitou Robin. – Quer?

- Pode ficar, Franky. – Robin sorriu. Era mais que óbvio que ela não queria uma calcinha que o ciborgue já tinha... Usufruído.

- E a lingerie linda que eu comprei – Sanji disse, lançando um olhar nada amigável para Zoro. – Era para minha doce Nami-swan!

Zoro corou.

- Pode ficar, eu é que não vou usar isso!

- Sendo assim, a bola de gude... Foi a Nami quem comprou? – Indagou Robin, fitando Nami que ficara um pouco constrangida pelo presente simples demais.

- É uma ótima ferramenta para atirar. – Alegou ela, estufando o peito. Nami não admitiria em voz alta que não queria gastar dinheiro, mas nem precisou, seus amigos já sabiam disso muito bem.

- Pode ficar, Brook. – Disse Usopp, sem graça, quando Brook ia lhe entregar seu verdadeiro presente com um pesar nos olhos. Isto se tivesse olhos.

- Bem, isso foi... Interessante. – Murmurou Robin, sorrindo.

E antes que alguém mais pudesse proferir outra coisa relacionada a pequena e confusa brincadeira ocorrida entre eles, um barulho estranho, proveniente do estômago de Luffy, invadiu o ambiente.

- Estou com fome. SANJI, COMIDA!

Então o amigo oculto foi deixado de lado. A festa se deu início, com muita comida, bebida, dança e alegria.

Apesar das confusões e desavenças que o bando sempre arrumava, aquele Natal foi como todos os outros dias passados dentro do Thousand Sunny: um dia de alegria, companheirismo e felicidade. E isso é o que realmente importava no final das contas, celebrar todos esses laços fortes que eles criaram com o passar do tempo.

* * *

Notas da Akemi: A Kahhh tinha me falado sobre a ideia de fazer uma fic de Amigo Oculto entre os personagens de One Piece, e várias cenas vieram na minha cabeça na hora, achei hilário! Daí acabamos fazendo juntas a história, que tcharam! Ficou pronta no tempo certo! Espero que vocês tenham gostado e se divertido tanto quanto nós ao escrever a história. Feliz natal a todos e um próspero ano novo.

Notas da Kahhh: Apesar de estar com um bloqueio super tenso, graças a minha parceira e ideias hilárias que tivemos, consegui expulsar pelo menos por um momento esse bloqueio e escrever essa fanfic de Natal para vocês. Espero que se divirtam com esses personagens lindos assim como eu e a minha parceira enquanto encaixávamos nossas ideias para montar o enredo. Espero que gostem do nosso trabalho. FELIZ NATAL E UM PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO SEUS LINDOS!


End file.
